


Running from death

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun is Bad at Feelings, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Fluff, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Confused Park Chanyeol, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Mention of Death, Organized Crime, Park Chanyeol Smut, Photography, Power Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Smut, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Thriller, Top Park Chanyeol, Violence, mention of drugs, mention of prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: As a photographer Chanyeol loves beauty, this is why he can't help but take photos of a beautiful blonde boy dancing in the crowd of a club.He would have never thought to see him again, till one day he finds himself in the wrong place at the wrong time, taking photos of something he didn't have to see.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 49
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! If you're going to read this fic, i hope you will enjoy it and thank you so much!  
> I got inspired after Baekhyun's vcr during the concert and i worked on this story for a week, i really hope you will like it as much i liked to write it.  
> Please remember that English is not my first language, so i'm sorry for mistakes and typos.  
> Comments and kudos always mean a lot to me💗

Riboud, a French photographer, once said: “ Taking pictures is savoring life intensely, every hundredth of a second” and Chanyeol agreed with him.

His father always said that he learned to take pictures before learning how to write, he didn’t know if that was true or not, but in every memory he had, since he was very young, he had a camera in his hands.

He started studying it alone, spending his afternoons after school watching tutorials on the internet, they taught him something but it all was pretty useless because back then he didn’t have a proper camera, he couldn’t certainly dare to ask his parents to spend all those money on such a thing. That was why, on his eighteen birthday, he almost fell from the chair for the surprise while opening his parents’ gift.

The camera of his dreams.

“ How did you get this? It’s too expensive!” he exclaimed with teary eyes because of the amazing surprise.

He couldn’t stop looking at the camera in his hands, as if it was just a dream and if he opened his eyes it would have disappeared.

“ Your dad and I are saving money to buy it for a long time, we’re sorry we couldn’t give it to you before!” explained his mum.

“ But, the first picture you will take is going to be one of me and your mother, otherwise we’ll take the gift back!” said his dad, making them all laugh.

“ That’s fair, ok go there, the light is perfect!”

Since that day he brought that picture with him everywhere he went. The first professional picture he had ever taken, a picture of his beloved parents who had always supported him.

When he started university he moved away and even that day he took pictures, of his house, of his parents watching the television on the couch, his mother looking at his now empty bedroom with teary eyes, not knowing he was looking at her.

“ I want you to bring you and this house with me. When I look at these pictures, I can smell the sweet perfume of our kitchen and I can hear your laughs while you’re watching your favorite shows” he explained to his mother when she complained he was bringing too many boxes full of pictures with him.

He didn’t want to be a burden to his parents, so once he moved to the city he immediately looked for a job, that was how he started to work as a freelance photographer. At first, he earned so little money that he ate just rice for a whole month, then his photos started to get noticed and more and more people called for him, from wedding pictures to landscapes.

As soon as he started to earn better he also took some photography lessons.

“ You’re already so good, you could take a rest, get some sleep instead of studying even more than you already do for university!” told him once his roommate.

“ I don’t want to be just good, I want to be better” was his answer.

He spent his university years studying, taking photography lessons, and working. It was exhausting, some days more than others, but when he graduated he was so proud of himself. That was a very big satisfaction, but not as much as when a man contacted him after seeing his pictures, offering him a job.

He would have never forgotten the day of his job interview, his hands were sweating a lot while he was walking down a close-ended road. The man didn’t say a lot in his email, just that he needed a good photographer and since he was desperate for a better-paid job and also for something new in his life, now that he wasn’t a student anymore, he accepted to meet him.

“ Did I read the wrong address?” he asked himself while looking at the door in front of him. That place, right at the end of the road, with walls full of graffitis, looked more like the house of a drug dealer than the one of someone who looked for a photographer.

He read at the email the man sent him again, the address was correct.

“ Should I send a text to my mum telling her that I love her and dad and that if I don’t answer before the day ends to send someone to collect my dead body at this address?” he wondered while, probably without evening thinking too much, he knocked at the door.

“ Come in!” exclaimed a male voice.

He pushed the door that opened in front of him.

The room was kind of dark and it stank like a place that had been closed for at least a century.

“ Are you Mr. Park?”

“ Chanyeol, please, and are you Mr. Kim?”

“ Minseok, call me Minseok. Come, take a sit, Chanyeol”

Now that he was right in front of the desk where Minseok was sitting, he looked at the men. He looked just a few years older than him, he noticed some piercings and tattoos, a look that had nothing to do with the classy outfit he was wearing.

“ Take a seat, Chanyeol, I don’t bite, I promise you. I know you’re confused, this place is not a fancy studio and well, I’m not a middle-aged man with a black suit and probably the job I’m offering you is not what you expected, but you came here, so it means that you’re curious, and probably even courageous, two things that I like in the men who work for me.”

“ And what is your offer, Minseok?” he asked, trying not to let the man see that he was very nervous.

“ I saw your photos, all your photos”

“ Oh, you mean also the ones from my old blog? Those were the first ones, they were not very good” he admitted, almost shyly.

“ No Chanyeol, i mean the ones on your wall, in your house”

“ W-what? Is this a joke?” he asked, trying to laugh.

But if that was a joke, how did that man know about the wall full of photos in his house?

With elegant cat-like moves, Minseok opened a drawer and a few seconds later on the desk, in front of him, there were pictures of his house, even pictures of him in his house.

He suddenly stood up, scared, his heart was beating fast and his whole body was tensed, he just wanted to run away from that place, from that man who seemed to have private pictures of him, forgetting everything.

“ Chanyeol, please, sit down and take a deep breath. I know this is...confusing”

“ Confusing? You spied on me! You have pictures of me inside my house, this is not confusing, this is fucking scary and if you weren’t right in front of me, probably with a gun under that desk, I’d have already called the police!”

“ A gun under here?” he asked, starting to laugh.

“ Chanyeol, the only thing I have here is a bag of Doritos!” he added, still laughing as if he had just listened to the funniest joke ever, putting a bag of Doritos on the table.

“ Who are you? Why do you have those pictures of me and why i shouldn't have to report you once I’m out of here?”

“ I’m Kim Minseok and I owe a private agency”

“ Agency of what?” he asked, regretting the choice of going there.

“ How do you think police, secret agents, find things? How do you think they know where the bad man is and many other things? But more importantly, once they know all this, they need proves, just with proves they can start their missions. Me and my men provide them proves”

“ Are you spies?”

“ Mmmm, not really. Let’s say that we go where they ask us to go to take pics”

He was confused, but he had to admit that the more Minseok talked about what he did, the more fear left the place to curiosity.

“ Why me? I’m just a guy who has just finished university and works as a freelance photographer” he asked, after Minseok talked for hours, explaining to him everything the agency took care of.

“ Your photos are not just photos, it’s like you cut that moment from reality, framing it on a piece of paper. You like details, from your pictures I can perfectly imagine the place you took them as if I have been there too, I can imagine the atmosphere, hearing people talking, scenting the smell, your pics are magical, Chanyeol, and I'd like you to use your gift for me”

“ Gift?” he repeated, almost amused.

No one has ever said that.

“ Yes, I think you have a gift, Chanyeol.”

“ I-i think i need time to think about your offer, Minseok. As you said it’s not what i expected and from what I understood it’s not a very safe job, I'm just a boy, not a damn special agent!”

“ I can understand your confusion and doubts, it’s ok, I'll give you time. No Chanyeol, you’re not a trained man, you’re right, but what I'm asking you it’s not to fight or to handle complicated situations that might put your life in danger, we leave that part to who was trained for that, all i ask you is just to take pics, a thing you can do very well.”

“ You make it sound like an easy thing.”

“ Because it is. Anyway, i don’t want to sound rude, but now i have to ask you to leave, i have a client in a few minutes. You know where to find me and how to contact me, i hope to see you very soon, Chanyeol.” he added.

He had grabbed the handle of the door when Minseok spoke again: “ I’m sure there is no need for me to say it, you’re smart enough to know that you don’t have to talk about our meeting to anyone. Bye Chanyeol”.


	2. Chapter two

Almost two years passed from the first day he met Minseok.

When he went back home that day he was so confused. What Minseok told him sounded so absurd that while walking back home he expected some men with cameras to appear telling him that it was all a joke and he was the victim of a pranks show.

He even googled his name, but of course, it seemed that Kim Minseok didn’t exist, maybe that wasn’t even his real name. He also searched for info about secret agencies who took pictures to help investigations and all he could find were just plots of movies, books, or some blogs run by conspiracy theorists.

He was alone, he was the only one who could take that decision, he couldn’t ask for advice from his parents or friends, he could have never had to talk about that to anyone.

He was scared, and also still a little bit skeptical, but he couldn’t lie to himself, he was also excited. He would have earned money, a lot of it, by doing a thing he liked, but without spending hours taking photos of awkward straight couples at weddings, or hiding behind a tree, in the dirt, just to take a picture of a rare bird for some weird men who probably got turned on by birds.

So at the end, he said yes and he would have never forgotten the satisfied smile he saw on Minseok’s face when he told him about his decision.

“ I knew you would have accepted it, Chanyeol, you’re special and you’re meant to do great things” he told him.

The first missions were easy, rich and powerful people asked for pictures to prove that their partners were cheating on them, then some politicians who wanted to win at every cost and paid to spy on their adversaries, anything dangerous, sometimes even boring but at least he was well paid.

With the first money he earned from that new job he bought a motorbike, his other passion after photography, and of course, new cameras.

After a few months Minseok started to gave him more dangerous tasks like taking pictures of drug dealers, some prostitution circles, minor crimes, as his boss said. Just with those new missions he realized the danger of his work, he liked the adrenaline of being hidden to take pictures of those people, he almost enjoyed the fear of being discovered, but sometimes he really risked to be killed if it wasn’t for his long legs who allowed him to run very fast or the perfect timing of the police.

Few times he didn’t run fast enough and no agent arrived to save him, so he went back home with a bleeding nose or he didn’t move in time to avoid the knife of a drug dealer, but never anything too serious.

“ Have you ever thought to quit this job, Chanyeol?” asked him Minseok one day, while offering him a drink after he spent the whole day undercover. The son of a gang boss was turning ten and his parents organized a big party for their spoiled son, so he pretended to be a photographer for kids parties and between a picture of rich whiny kids and another, he managed to also collect proves that would have sent that man to jail as soon as agents would have received them.

“ I have to say that when I almost risked being caught and sold as a prostitute while I was working on that human traffic case, yes, but i think i became like you Minseok.”

“ What do you mean?”

“ I think I became addicted to it, to the adrenaline of being caught and killed. It makes me feel alive”

That month had been peaceful, no missions, at least not important or dangerous ones, so he was surprised, but also excited, when that morning Minseok asked him to meet each other because he had an important thing to tell him.

Since the first time he had been to Minseok’s office nothing changed, even the stink was always the same.

“ You could have a better office, Minseok.” he once told him.

“ I like this one, also it scares people who come here and it helps me not to be underestimated by some clients.”

“ Finally I have a good job for you, Chanyeol” he exclaimed, as soon as he took a seat in front of him.

To Minseok a good work meant a dangerous one, but also a well paid one.

“ I’m sure you know the new club they opened here in town.”

He nodded. Everyone was talking about it, they had good music, good food and people said that you could always end your nights there with some good looking boys or girls in your bed.

“ It seems it belongs to the Oh”

The criminal family behind all the illegal traffic of the town, from drugs to women.

“ I need you to go there and take pics of everything, we need to prove they use that place to hide their illegal business.”

“ Ok, when do i start?”

“ Tonight, Chanyeol, and tomorrow i want to see your beautiful pictures already. Agents are pressuring me a lot about this case. Be careful, ok?”

“ I’m always careful”

“ I know, but the Oh are not a teenagers gang, do not be caught!”

Whenever he got ready for a new mission he always took his parents picture out of his wallet and stared at it for a while. He couldn’t help but think that maybe that was the last time he could admire his smiling parents.

It often happened that whenever he had a mission he had to disguise his identity, from the clothes to the hairstyle, his name, he became another man, but not that night. Even if he couldn’t say he had a social life, he knew quite a lot of people in town and he was sure that he would have met some of them at that club, he couldn’t go there pretending to be someone else, risking to be caught and luring suspects on him.

That night he would have simply been Chanyeol, the guy everyone knew to never go around without his camera. That also meant that he could go to work riding his beloved motorbike.


	3. Chapter three

“ What a beautiful motorbike, do you take me around for a ride on it?”

He had just parked a few meters away from the club and a young woman approached him as soon as she saw him, while her group of friends was looking at them, probably cheering for their friend, or maybe hoping she would have failed so that they could have had their chance to flirt with him too.

“ No one can sit on this motorbike except for me, sorry”

“ Oh, i see, then what about a ride on you?” she asked, seductively smiling at him.

She was so close that he could smell a too sweet perfume on her, mixed with alcohol.

“ I don’t give rides to people like you, sorry”

She looked very offended, for a moment he thought that she would have punched him in the face, but she just started to cry.

“ Am i too ugly? Who do you think you are eh? Do you think you’re too much for me? Men are all the same, you think you’re superior and-”

“ You’re not ugly, you’re a girl” he exclaimed with a smirk while leaving her and her group of friends behind.

He couldn’t wait to have a beer, but he also couldn’t forget why he was there, so once he got his cold bottle he took a seat in a corner of the club, the best place to observe people and take pics.

While drinking he looked around and he recognized some faces, members of the Oh family, like Sehun, the oldest son and the heir of their family, and men who worked for them. They weren’t doing anything wrong, but he knew that he had to be patient and take pics of every single moment because sooner or later before the night ended, he knew he would have caught something with his camera.

At least that was what he thought, but after a few hours, and another beer, he started to think that the following day he wouldn’t have had interesting photos to show to Minseok. He lived that night through his camera and all he saw was dancing and drunk people, some people making out thinking no one was looking at them, some suspicious handshaking between known drug dealers and young people, the only thing he could use against the Oh family, but he knew it would have never been enough.

His eyes began to burn, probably because of the alcohol or maybe he was just tired of looking through his camera, he was about to put it down when he saw him.

He was dancing alone and he was sure it wasn’t because he didn’t have people who wanted to dance with him, since he was surrounded by boys and girls who were eating him with their eyes. His eyes were closed while he moved his body and his arms in the air, he couldn’t help but notice how beautiful his hands were and of course, he took pictures of them.

He was beautiful and the more pictures he took of that blonde boy with pink lips, the more he wanted because he had never seen a more breathtaking view. For someone who loved beauty, that boy was the best subject for his pictures.

Suddenly the song changed and the crowd started to jump, swallowing the boy.

He sighed while drinking the last sip left in the bottle. At least he managed to take beautiful pictures of him.

He had just paid for his beers when someone grabbed his arm.

“ I think you should pay me too, I've been your model for the whole night”

He turned around and the beautiful blonde boy was right in front of him. He had seen him through his camera the whole night, now that he was looking at him, no lenses between them, he couldn’t believe that he looked even more handsome.

“ Don’t worry, I was just kidding, even if I have to say it was strange, I'm used having eyes on me, not a camera.”

He had been caught taking pictures so many times, but he had never felt so embarrassed like in that moment. He’d have preferred being caught by one of the Oh family’s men than by that boy.

“ I’m very sorry, i was rude, sorry. I will delete all the pics, sorry, really!” he said, shyly.

“ No, please! Actually, it felt good, i felt almost like a star” he said, smiling.

“ I’m so embarrassed, really. I thought you were very focused on dancing”

“ I’m a good observer” he said, winking at him.

“ Listen, i was leaving but let me offer you a drink, as an apology for looking like a creepy stalker”

Baekhyun laughed and he had to stop himself before taking his camera out and take hundreds of pictures of that beautiful smile.

“ As i said, you don’t have to apologize, but i won’t refuse a drink from such a pretty guy. Also, I'd like to look at the pictures you took of me”

“ I...ok, i think you deserve to see them.”

“ Chanyeol, these pictures are beautiful, are you sure you didn’t use a sort of filter on me?” asked Baekhyun, that was his name, while he was showing him his photos, in front of a cocktail.

“ No, i swear, that is just you, you’re like that.”

“ I’m not that handsome”

“ Actually you're even better than in these photos” he said, immediately regretting his bad flirting.

Baekhyun was staring at him.

“ Sorry, i’m so...awkward, i think it’s been a long time since i flirted with someone”

“ I think you started to flirt with me the moment you started to take pictures of me, Chanyeol, and i said, it didn’t bother me” he said, smiling.

“ You’re very good anyway, are you a professional photographer?”

He got asked about his work many times since Minseok became his boss and every time he had to lie.

“ I’m just a freelancer, i take pictures for blogs, at weddings, birthday parties, those things!”

“ Wow, i wished you were my photographer then”

“ At your wedding?” he asked, while something inside him broke, mostly for the guilt of being flirting with a married man.

“ Wedding? No, I was talking about the parties my mum organized for my birthdays when i was a kid, she always invited a clown, she thought i loved it but actually, it scared me to death and then we always had to take ugly pictures, i think my dog could do a better job!”

They had another cocktail and they talked and talked. He went there for work, but he had had enough missions to understand that night he would have not taken useful pictures.

Baekhyun was funny and smart. He worked for a company and he often had to travel for work.

“ I’m sure you don’t know it, it’s new, but we’ll become famous soon!” he explained.

He loved dogs, cooking, even if he wasn’t good at it and he had a past as a musician.

“ Wait, did you really play the piano?”

“ Yes, and I was also very good, but then I stopped exercising and I forgot everything. Why are you so surprised about it?”

“ I don’t know, you don’t look like someone who plays the piano”

“ Just because I don't wear a tie and a jacket? Piano is not just classical music you know, it can also be very...sexy”

“ I can imagine that”

“ Why do you love your camera so much?”

“ The world we live in is full of beautiful things. From landscapes to animals, houses, and people. Pictures will never make justice to that beauty, but i like to immortalize it for me and for whoever looks at my pictures”

“ That is a beautiful thing Chanyeol and it flusters me knowing that you decided to add me to your beauty collection by taking pics of me.”

“ I’m the one who has to thank you, Baekhyun. As a photographer finding such a beautiful subject is a wonderful gift”

“ And as a boy?”

Baekhyun put the glass down next to his hand that was laying on the table, so close that their hands lightly touched.

“ As a boy, i think that i’m very lucky that the most beautiful boy of this place is talking with me”

Baekhyun smiled and for the first time, he was sure he was blushing, or maybe it was the alcohol they drank.

“ Baekhyun, what do you think about motorbikes?”

“ They’re cool, i guess” he answered, confused by his sudden question.

“ So you’re not afraid to ride one, right?”

“ You came here with a motorbike?”

He nodded, licking his lips. He felt nervous, as much as when he had to take pictures of a very famous politician while he was with his lover and he knew that if that scandal would have come out, the government could fall.

“ I usually don’t do this...I’m sorry, i didn’t want to sound rude or to assume things” he said, worried about having frightened the other.

“ No Chanyeol, I'm not afraid of riding a motorbike” he said, suddenly grabbing his hand.

“ I want you to know the honor you’re having Baekhyun because i never let anyone ride this motorbike!” he exclaimed, while the other jumped on the motorbike, behind him.

“ You’re making me feel special and we’ve just met, who are you Chanyeol?” he asked laughing.

“ Hold on me, ok?”


	4. Chapter four

“ What? Why are you laughing?” asked Chanyeol, as soon as he parked the motorbike in front of his house and they were walking toward it.

“ Your hair, it’s a mess because of the wind” he answered giggling.

“ Oh” he shyly exclaimed, trying to fix it with a hand.

“ If I were you I'd not waste time fixing your hair Chanyeol, at least not now” he said, with a smirk full of promises on his face.

Feeling hot and with red colored cheeks, he opened the door and let Baekhyun go in.

“ Wow, so this is how the house of a photographer looks like!” exclaimed Baekhyun, walking toward the wall that he covered with all his favorite photos.

“ Chanyeol, they are beautiful. You’re really an artist!” he added, admiring every picture.

“ Having an exhibition of my photos would be a dream, one day”

Baekhyun moved closer to him, they were standing next to each other, facing the wall, but their bodies were touching.

“ I hope your dream will come true, Chanyeol. Will my photos appear on this wall too?” he asked, turning toward him.

He could feel his gaze on him and even if he was still wearing all his clothes, he already felt naked.

“ Will you let me take other photos of you, Baekhyun?” he asked, turned his body too so they could face each other now.

“ Am i becoming your muse Chanyeol?” he asked, amused.

“ Would you like it?”

Baekhyun suddenly grabbed his shirt, pulling him toward him till their faces were now so close that the tips of their nose touched.

“ Just if the muse is allowed to sleep with the artist”

When he took pictures of Baekhyun, he couldn’t help but often zoom on his lips. They were so pink and plump, but he would have never imagined to kiss them.

Baekhyun’s kisses were tender, while his hands were roughly and hungrily moving on his body.

“ You hide behind your camera Chanyeol, when with this face and body you should be in front of it” he said while kissing his neck.

He wanted to go easy on him, he wanted to be tender and slow, but when Baekhyun put his leg between his thighs, making him moan for the friction, while rubbing his nipples through the shirt, it was like a demon possessed him.

He roughly pushed Baekhyun against the wall, his hands slipped down his body till he cupped his perfect ass. In that moment Baekhyun jumped on him, holding on to him putting his arms around his neck, letting him cup his ass even better, squeezing it.

“ Chanyeol, you’re staring” exclaimed Baekhyun, he couldn’t understand if he was amused or shy.

While Baekhyun held onto him like a koala, they moved to the bedroom. Baekhyun had just taken his clothes off and he was staring at him, literally with his mouth open, while admiring the view from the edge of the bed, where he was sitting. 

“ Sorry, i’m taking pictures of you with my eyes. You’re a work of art, Baekhyun!”

Smiling and completely naked Baekhyun walked, like a predator, toward him, till he was right between his legs. He laid toward him and while kissing him he pushed him on the mattress, putting his beautiful hands on his naked chest.

“ Your heart is beating so fast, are you ok, Chanyeol?” he asked while he was now sitting over him.

“ I’m just...under a spell, i guess.”

“ Time passed since the last time you flirted with someone, but believe me, you’re totally conquering me, Chanyeol”

Time also passed since the last time he had sex, but as soon as he felt Baekhyun clenching around his fingers, he knew he was doing good, especially when the other started to ride them, filling the silent room with sweet moans.

“ Your fingers” he moaned.

“ They feel so good” he added, starting to move his hips in circles.

Looking at such a handsome boy like Baekhyun, over him, riding his fingers, looked so dreamy that if it wasn’t for the almost painful feeling of his hard cock, he would have thought he was just imagining it.

“ Chanyeol, i want you now, please”

That was all he wanted.

“ But wait, let me go under you first” he said, whining a little when he took his fingers out.

“ I thought you wanted to be in charge” he exclaimed, pushing him under his body, placing himself between his open legs.

“ Who said i won’t be in charge from here, Chanyeol? I wanted a thing and you did it, without wasting time, it seems that i’m the one who decides things here, am i right?”

He laughed. He was right and he also had to admit that the way Baekhyun talked turned him on, a lot.

In that moment Baekhyun looked exactly like in the pictures he took of him while he was dancing. Sweaty, his eyes closed, red cheeks, moving his body sensually, but this time under him.

“ Harder, Chanyeol” he moaned.

His thrusts became faster, rougher. Baekhyun was being very loud and for a moment he was afraid to have hurt him, but the other pushed his face toward his, pulling his hair, till their lips crashed together.

His body was like a firework. He could feel Baekhyun everywhere, through his kisses, his touches and being inside him. He was so close to cum and lost in pleasure that he realized Baekhyun moved a hand on his ass just when he felt something cold between his ass cheeks.

“ I told you, i’m always in charge, Chanyeol” he exclaimed, before slowing pushing his finger in him.

In that exact moment, while feeling Baekhyun slender finger moving inside him, he cum. He kept moving his hips even when Bakehyun cum, till he had the strength to do it, he felt so good being inside him, he didn’t want to take it out.

“ That was the first time that….”

“ That someone fingered you while you were fucking? You’re very welcome”

They both laughed.

Even if all he wanted to do was closing his eyes and sleep, maybe after a shower, he turned on his side, so he could look at Baekhyun.

“ What? Why are you staring? Still taking pictures of me with your eyes?” asked Baekhyun, giggling.

“ Actually, i was wondering if i…” he said while leaving the bed and coming back a few seconds later with his camera in his hands.

“ If i can take pictures of you now, obviously you can cover your body with the sheet. I’m not asking you to take nudes”

“ Now? Chanyeol, i probably look like a mess!”

“ No Baekhyun, believe me, you look like a god in this moment. You’re shining”

“ That’s probably because i’m covered with sweat and cum” he said, making him laugh.

“ But yes, if you want, you can Chanyeol. You know, i barely know you but you make me feel so beautiful and this never happened to me”

“ You’ve been with idiots then”


	5. Chapter five

When he woke up the following day, for a moment he was confused. Why was he naked? Why did he smell such a sweet but unknown perfume? He was sure it wasn’t his.

He turned his head and saw the lube bottle.

“ Baekhyun!”

He got up and ran to the kitchen, it was empty as well as the bathroom. At least nothing seemed to miss from the house, so he didn’t have sex with a thief.

He knew that was just a one-night stand, but he couldn’t help but feel a little bit disappointed. Baekhyun not only hypnotized him with his beauty, but he was an interesting person, he would have liked to know more about him, but it seemed that he didn’t think the same.

What if everything had been just a dream? Maybe he fell asleep while masturbating thinking about a hot guy he saw at the club. The more he thought about Baekhyun, the more he was convinced that he was too beautiful to be real.

“ Of course, the photos!”

He had proves about Baekhyun really existing and not being just a dream, he had proves about that night, they were all in his camera, or better his cameras.

He took the digital one that he used for work. He started to scroll through the pictures he took the previous night, already selecting the ones where there was the Oh family and their men so he could later send them to Minseok, but with his big surprise, there were no pictures of Baekhyun.

He looked at them again, and again. He was so sure that Baekhyun was there, if he closed his eyes he could still see him dancing while everyone was admiring him.

How could he have had such vivid dreams? Those had to be memories! He remembered to have taken pictures of him.

Still confused, he grabbed the other camera, the one he used to take pictures of Baekhyun in his bed, but since it wasn’t a digital one, he ran, still naked, towards the little darkroom he had built on his own.

While he was getting the pictures ready, he couldn’t properly think. He was sure of what happened, he knew he went to the club to take pictures for Minseok, then Baekhyun appeared and he was so fascinated by him that he couldn’t help but take pictures of him too and Baekhyun noticed it. They had a drink together, they talked and then he brought him there, at his place, where he spent one of the best sex nights he could remember.

All he wanted was to see Baekhyun’s beautiful smile appearing on those blank papers, even if that would have not explained why the pictures on the other camera, that he was sure to have taken, were gone.

He sat and waited, till something started to appear, becoming clearer and clearer in front of his eyes.

Baekhyun with messy hair, sleepy eyes and swollen lips because of kisses, in his bed, his red blanket covering his naked body.

He was real, Baekhyun wasn’t just a dream and he really spent the night with him!

“ He’s real” he whispered, while looking at the pictures, smiling.

He was still thinking about Baekhyun, when Minseok called him.

“ I’ve just sent you the pictures i took”

“ Yes, i saw them, but there is nothing we can use, Chanyeol”

“ I know, i’ll go back there tonight.”

Maybe he could see Baekhyun again that night and ask him why he deleted his pictures from the camera. He thought about that the whole day and it was the only answer he could find.

“ Who are you, Baekhyun?”

Why would someone delete his pictures?

Maybe he was married and he lied about that, maybe no one knew he was at the club and he didn’t want to have pictures that proved his presence there, maybe no one knew he liked boys, maybe he had his reasons. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that actually Baekhyun could have had proper reasons to delete his pictures and leave him after that night.

He didn’t have the right to expect anything from Baekhyun, he hadn’t been the first guy who disappeared in the morning after a night of sex. Maybe Baekhyun was more beautiful and interesting than all the people he met before, but that didn’t change the fact that to him it had been just sex, at least he hoped good one.

When he left his house to reach the club, he hoped that Baekhyun was there, again.


	6. Chapter six

The club was full of people, but no sight of Baekhyun, or even the Oh family. He loudly sighed with a beer in his hand while taking a seat.

Not only he didn’t have pictures for Minseok, but he wouldn’t have even ended the night with Baekhyun in his bed and something was telling him that he would have never seen him again, at least not there.

He went to the club almost every night for almost a month, he managed to take some interesting pictures for Minseok, but the agents wanted more.

“ I heard from some sources that there is movement in town lately, I think this night will be the right one, Chanyeol” told Minseok that evening, while he was getting ready for another night at the club.

As soon as he parked his motorbike he noticed that there were more people than usual.

“ But he won’t be there, Chanyeol” he told himself while entering the club and his gaze still wandered around with the hope to see a beautiful blonde boy.

Baekhyun wasn’t there, yes, but he saw not only Sehun, but many other members of the Oh family. Why were they all there?

He took a seat and hoping the dark of the place would have hidden him, he started to take pictures. He spent an hour taking pictures of the men talking, exchanging some bags, then suddenly, when he started to feel tired and also frustrated for another useless night of work, a girl appeared, she leaned to whisper something into Sehun’s ear and then she left.

Sehun smiled and while everyone at the table greeted him, he stood up and left. He followed him through the zoom of the camera, till he saw him leaving the club through a secondary exit.

That was his chance, he knew that following Sehun he would have found what he was looking for.

Obviously, he couldn’t use the same exist he and his men used, so he left the club through the main door and then, always keeping an eye behind his back and trying to be as silent as he could, he walked till he was at the back of the building, if he wasn’t wrong what he had to take pictures of, it had to be there.

“ Please no, don’t do it!” he heard someone desperately saying.

He was right, he was in the right place at the right moment.

That place was full of trash cans from the club, he kneeled behind them and got his camera ready, Minseok and the agents would have been very satisfied, he knew it.

Sehun was standing in front of a kneeled man, around them there were his men and also the girl he saw before.

“ You did good sweetie, you can leave now” he exclaimed, giving her a bag from where he could see some money.

“ Now back to us. Did you really think to come here and sell your stinky drug, in my club?”

“ I-i’m sorry, really, I just did what I've been told to do, i didn’t know this club was yours, Mr Oh.”

“ Bullshits, don’t lie to me. I’m sure that your daddy exactly knew what he was doing and i’m sorry to tell you this but he used you, perfectly knowing what you were risking. It seems that you have daddy issues” he said, laughing.

He zoomed better on the kneeled man, who was now uncontrollably crying. He was a familiar face, but he couldn’t remember where he had already seen him.

“ Please forgive me, i will give you the money of what I sold today and you won’t see me again, never again!”

Sehun’s laugh made him shiver.

“ Now you’re talking right, my friend. Actually i saw you at work, you are good. I could think about hiring you, would you leave your daddy and work for me?”

“ Yes! Please yes, it would be an honor!”

“ Of course it would be so now stop crying ok? Everything is ok, come on, stand up, you’ll be one of my men now and my men don’t cry!”

The man loudly sniffed, while standing up, with a big smile.

“ Idiot” exclaimed Sehun before shooting him after having grabbed the gun that one of his men kept around his waist.

It all happened at the same moment. At the sound of the gunshot, fear and surprise took him and without realizing it he hit the trash bin in front of him making a sound that without doubts had been heard from everyone.

“ Shit!” he exclaimed, heavily breathing when he noticed everyone, including Sehun with still the gun in his hands, was looking at him.

“ Did you enjoy the show?” asked Sehun, smirking.

Before he could blink two men were walking over him and he knew he was doom. Even if he tried to run away from those big men, Sehun would have shot him in the back and after what he saw earlier, he knew that talking with him was useless.

He would have died that night.

“ Who sent you?” asked Sehun, when the men, grabbing him from his arms, dragged him in front of their boss.

“ No one”

Since he started to work with Minseok his boss already trained him in case things could get worst, like in that moment. Of course, he didn’t have the training that agents had, but he knew how not to give up immediately, to resist while waiting and hoping that someone could save the situation.

Sehun laughed and hit him, right in the face, taking his breath away.

“ Listen, don’t make me waste my time. You saw what happened, and you know that i will kill you, but i need you to tell me a few things before it”

“ Oh I'm so sorry Mr Oh, i don’t want to waste your time, so just kill me already!”

He was trying to control his voice, he didn’t want him to understand he was so close to pee in his pants for fear.

“ You’re not a coward and i admire that, but it doesn’t change anything.”

The gun was cold against his forehead.

“ Who sent you?”

So that was how he would have died.

He closed his eyes, ready to hear the sound of the gunshot and then nothing more, forever.

He did hear a gunshot, but then he also heard voices, a lot of voices and people moving. Suddenly the gun wasn’t on his forehead anymore and he knew he was still alive.

What he saw when he opened his eyes was confused, there were new men, they looked like agents, they were wearing all black clothes and they were armed, everyone was screaming, but he heard Sehun very well.

“ I’ll come for you, photographer, be sure of that!” he screamed while running away, shielded by his men.

Suddenly he felt gentle hands on his arms.

“ Chanyeol, right? Let’s take you away from here!” said a man, leading him into a big car.

He was safe, for now.


	7. Chapter seven

The car drove him to a building, it looked like a company fancy building, full of offices, but he knew that it was something more, he knew that what he was looking at was hiding something else.

Still in silence and with the sounds of gunshots and Sehun’s threat echoing in his head, he followed a man till an office.

“ Please take a seat here Chanyeol. I know you’re scared and in shock, but soon people who will want to talk with you will arrive, your boss is on his way too. Do you want something to drink or to eat?”

“ No, thank you”

“ Ok, i’ll leave you for a while, i’ll be right out of this room if you need something!”

Since he started to work for Minseok he often risked his life, but he never got so close like that night.

He still could feel the cold gun against his skin.

“ I’ll come for you, photographer” said Sehun and he knew that he really meant it. Maybe he managed to come out alive from that situation, but death was waiting for him around the corner.

The sound of the door startled him.

“ Chanyeol, oh my god Chanyeol, how are you?”

Minseok was hugging him and probably that was almost more unexpected than being almost killed that night.

“ I-i’m ok, really”

“ I couldn’t believe it when the agents called me telling me what happened! Are you sure you are ok? Are you hurt?”

“ No no, I'm ok, really Minseok. How did they know I needed them?”

“ They also had some men there, undercover, every night, they heard the gunshots and they knew something was happening. I’m glad they arrived in time”

“ Yes, me too and wait, my camera? Where is my camera? Please don’t tell me i left it there!” he suddenly said, realizing he didn’t have it anymore.

“ You’re unbelievable, you just almost got shot and you’re worried about your camera! Anyway don’t worry, it’s safe, agents took it and-”

Minseok was interrupted by a group of men entering the room.

“ When they told me about a photographer at the club, i knew it was you. Hi, Chanyeol.” said a voice that he knew very well and he didn’t expect to hear again, especially not there.

“ Baekhyun?” he asked surprised.

The blonde boy, dressed a little more elegant than the last time he saw him, was there.

“ Do you already know each other?” asked someone

“ Of course they do, Baekhyun worked undercover at the club once, he couldn’t miss the chance to sleep with a cute guy” exclaimed a man, laughing.

“ Enough, we’re not here to talk about agent Byun’s sexual life” said a man entering the room.

“ Chanyeol, i’m agent Kim Junmyeon, the head of this mission and i’m glad to see you safe and sound”

“ Thanks to your men, agent Kim!” he said, trying not to look at Baekhyun.

Everyday he wondered who Baekhyun was and now, on the same night he risked to die, he solved the mystery.

“ We saw your pictures Chanyeol, you even managed to take one at the exact moment of the murder, but now we want to hear from you what happened.”

“ I…”

Suddenly his mouth was so dry that he couldn’t talk and his head was spinning.

“ Are you ok, mr Park?” asked the agent.

“ Of course he’s not, my photographer had a shock tonight, agent!” said Minseok.

He was right, but the biggest shock was being there in that room full of agents and seeing Baekhyun there.

He closed his eyes for a minute, try to calm himself down, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“ Here, take this. It’s tea, i saw you have a lot of it at your place so I'm sure you like it”

Baekhyun, with the beautiful smile he perfectly remembered, was offering him a cup of tea.

“ Thank you, Ba..agent Byun”

“ Ok, now can we know what happened there, Mr Park?”

He told everything and while speaking he couldn’t believe he really saw a man being shot in front of him.

“ That man you saw dying was the son of the mayor” explained agent Kim.

Now it was clear to him why he was sure to have seen that man already.

“ So does this mean that the mayor is a drug dealer?” he asked, shocked.

“ Yes, kind of. So Chanyeol not only Oh family now wants you dead, but probably even the mayor”

“ B-but i have the proves about the murder of his son!”

“ His son who was there to sell his drug and was killed for that”

“ I’m fucked” he sighed.

“ No, you’re not. Mr. Park we’ve been clients of your boss for a long time and your pictures often helped us, and yesterday you did the same, risking your life. We’ll protect you while we’ll try to fix this situation” explained the agent.

“ Will you put Sehun in jail?”

“ Yes, that is what we want to do and well we also have to deal with the mayor, but my men are the best, you’re in good hands. Now, you can’t go home, they will soon find out where you live and there you wouldn’t be safe”

“ But i have all my things there!” he said, thinking more about his camera and photos than about the rest.

“ Some agents will take you there so you can take what you need. Now, usually, I avoid these things, my agents shouldn’t be involved with clients or men we protect, but agent Byun is my best man.”

“ I won’t disappoint you boss, Chanyeol is perfectly safe with me!”

“ I trust you, agent Byun, i don’t trust your cock that much, but as long as you protect him, i don’t care what happens in your bed”

In that moment he would have preferred if Sehun had pulled that trigger because everyone was looking at him, laughing, and he just wanted to disappear.

“ Now let’s go all back to work, ok? Byun, take few agents with you to escort Chanyeol to his house and then bring him to your place, I'll send men to check the area every hour”


	8. Chapter eight

The car ride together with Baekhyun, who was driving, and two other agents was silent, and a little bit awkward.

He was still confused about everything that happened and he also began to feel tired.

“ Go in and take what you need Chanyeol, we’ll be here if you need us” exclaimed Baekhyun once they were in front of the house.

When hours before he left that house, he would have never believed to go back there just to grab some things while some agents were waiting for him outside because he needed to be protected since he saw a murderer and one of those agents was Baekhyun, the guy he spent an unforgettable night with and he had never stopped thinking about.

He put some clothes in his bag and he was ready to leave when he remembered Baekhyun’s pictures still hang in the darkroom, he was going to take them when a noise from the living room made him startle.

“ Sorry, it’s me, i didn’t want to scare you. I was just wondering if you needed some help” exclaimed Baekhyun appearing in front of him.

They still hadn’t had the chance to talk and he knew that wasn’t the moment.

“ No, thank you. I just need to do one last thing and we can go”

“ Is that your darkroom?”

He nodded.

“ Can i see it?”

“ Yeah, why not.”

“ Oh, Chanyeol” he suddenly exclaimed, next to him, once they were in front of the pictures he took of him that night.

“ I wanted to take them and well, make them disappear as you did with the ones i took with the other camera, i guess that an agent can’t have pictures of him around” he said, while putting all the photos in a box.

“ I’m sorry, Chanyeol. I had to and-”

“ No it’s ok, you don’t need to apologize, i understand. I think we have to go now, before your colleagues will start to think we’re having sex, again” he said, taking the box with the photos.

“ Wait, are you going to throw them away?”

“ Why? Do you want them? Anyway no, they are precious to me, whether you want to believe it or not.”

He had just closed the door behind him when Baekhyun spoke.

“ I asked that because yes, if you would have thrown them away, I'd have kept them. Those pictures, that night, is precious to me too, Chanyeol, whether you want to believe it or not.”

Baekhyun drove to a part of the city he had never been, parking in front of a nice little villa with a big garden outside.

“ You can go in, take the key. I will have to talk with the men and i will reach you inside, Chanyeol” he said, giving him the key.

“ So here is where you live” he thought, once inside.

Baekhyun’s house was clean and smelled like him, a sweet perfume that for a moment brought him back to that night.

As a photographer everytime he was in a new place he always noticed if there were photos around, or not, it was like his eyes were attracted by them, but it seemed that Baekhyun preferred a minimalist style in his house.

He had just put his bag down when he noticed a thing, or better a photo on a shelf. It wasn’t framed, it was just there, against a little vase that didn’t make it fall.

One of the pictures he took of him while he was dancing at the club.

“ I didn’t have the courage to delete them all, i printed one, as a memory of that night”

He turned around to look at Baekhyun entering the house.

“ So, please feel free to use everything you want, i don’t know for how long you will stay here so pretend you’re at home”

“ It’s too fancy to pretend this is my house”

Baekhyun laughed.

“ I liked your house Chanyeol, it’s warm and it’s yours, mine is cold and well i spend most of the time at work”

“ But it has your smell”

They stayed there in silence, looking at each other for a few seconds. There were so many things he wanted to tell him, to ask him.

“ if you want to take a shower, it’s on the second floor, right next to your bedroom. I will cook something for you in the meantime”

“ No, I'm not hungry, but thank you”

“ A beer?”

“ I accept that” he answered, smiling.

“ Why that face? I can’t read you” suddenly asked Baekhyun.

After the shower he offered him a beer, he was sat on an armchair, while Baekhyun was on a couch next to it.

“ You can’t read me? Well, we’re two then. I fucked with an agent who left me in the middle of the night, after deleting all his traces and then the night i risked to be killed and i doomed myself to be chased by a big boss and probably even by the mayor of this city, the boy i couldn’t stop thinking about appeared again and now i’m in his house. Probably you can’t read my face because i’m fucking confused and my thoughts are a mess, Baekhyun”

“ Listen Chanyeol, i’m sorry. That night i was working, like you, but then i saw you and...well and that happened. I didn’t have to, i was undercover and i could put you in danger, even if it was just a one night stand, so i had to leave you like that. Please do not think that i didn’t regret leaving that bed and you, do not think that i also didn't think about you”

“ Maybe it was faith, meeting again” he said laughing.

“ Chanyeol, right now...i’m working”

“ I know, Baekhyun. Don’t worry” he said, with a sad smile, while leaving the armchair.

“ I didn't come here to fuck you, if it was for me, i’d have not chosen to be here and you don’t have to tell me that you would never fuck me again because i was just a one night stand, i know it. Goodnight”

He thought that he would have not been able to fall asleep as soon as he laid on the bed after everything that happened, but he was so tired and still under shock, that when he closed his eyes, he started to snore right after.

He was sure that he had probably slept just a few hours when he woke up, his heart was beating fast and even if he was sweating he was shivering. Baekhyun was there, he was hugging him.

“ It’s ok Chanyeol. I’m here, you were having a bad dream, I got scared when I heard you screaming but it was just a bad dream, you’re safe now” he was repeating while cradling him as if he was a scared kid, he felt like one.

“ I thought he was here, i could feel the gun on my head” he whined, while Baekhyun held his hand.

“ It was a nightmare, Chanyeol. As long as i’m here, no one will hurt you, i promise you”

“ Baekhyun? Can you stay here, with me, please?”

He felt Baekhyun’s body behind his, he could feel his chest against his back and his breath tickled his neck.

“ I won’t leave you, now try to sleep” he exclaimed, kissing his nape.


	9. Chapter nine

When he opened his eyes the following morning and looked around, he was confused. That wasn’t his room.

Then like a swollen river, all the memories from the previous night hit him and when he remembered how Baekhyun joined him in the bed after the nightmare, he couldn’t help but laugh.

He dreamed about being in the same bed as him so many times, he would have never thought it would have happened in that way.

He got dressed and following a nice food smell he reached the kitchen where he found Baekhyun cooking.

“ Chanyeol, you're wake, how do you feel?” he asked, as soon as he saw him.

“ Better thank you Baekhyun. You….you’re doing a lot for me, i’m sorry you’re stuck being a baby sitter for me”

“ Oh Chanyeol” he exclaimed, warmly smiling.

He moved the egg from the pan to the dish and then he put it in front of him.

“ I’m not babysitting you, Chanyeol. I’m working to protect a witness and believe me, usually, i don’t do this, I never allow anyone in my house”

“ So am I having a special service?”

“ Yes, you are Chanyeol” he answered, winking at him.

“ Now eat it and tell me if it’s good or terrible because i’m a very bad chef, but usually i cook just for me, so I got used to horrible food”

Laughing, he ate a piece of egg, while Baekhyun was staring at him.

“ So?”

“ Well, I ate worst food don’t worry” he answered, laughing.

“ So, Baekhyun, I'm stuck here in your house for we don’t know how long, right?”

“ Yeah i know it doesn’t sound very funny, but believe me, Sehun and his family are everywhere and powerful”

“ I noticed it, I know his words are not just words, that was a promise. Do you think you will catch him?”

“ We have too. Now, i have to go, but agents will always be here outside, if you need something you can call them. They will protect you Chanyeol, they are very good agents and about what to do to pass the time well...i have few ideas, but we can’t so I will think about something else” he said winking at him, before leaving the kitchen.

“ Did he just….” he wondered, blushing.

He thought that living with someone he liked but that he couldn’t have would have been hard, but luckily Baekyun was often out, leaving him alone in that big house. Sometimes he wanted to believe that he was somewhere on holiday, but then when he looked outside the window and he saw the agents, he remembered why he was there, he was nothing more than a prisoner, even if it was for his safety.

When Baekhyu was at home they talked, they watched movies and even played games and it was funny, he loved seeing him smiling and hearing him laugh, but in the silence between them, there was always something untold, something that made him moan at night, when he touched himself thinking about him.

Almost two weeks have passed since he was there. He often asked Baekhyun if there was news about Sehun but the answer was always pretty the same: “ We’re close, but still not enough”

Even if his guest always tried to make his time there pleasant, he had to admit that he missed going out and seeing people, he missed living his life.

That evening they were in the living room, Baekhyun was reading a book on the couch, while he was watching a movie.

“ Why don't you watch it too?” he asked him when he saw him grabbing his book

“ Because i already saw that movie and i personally find it a little bit boring and I'm very into this book, i need to know what it’s going to happen, if they kiss each other or they kill each other!” he answered, excited like a little kid.

Baekhyun was right, the movie was boring so he soon found himself distracted. He couldn’t help but look at Baekhyun, who was too focused on the book to notice he was looking at him, at least that was what he hoped, especially when he grabbed the camera next to him and started to take pictures.

He loved how his delicate finger turned the pages of the book, how he smiled while he was probably reading something funny. In that moment he didn’t look like an agent, but he was just a boy enjoying a book, in his oversize sweater who covered his thighs, thighs that he couldn’t forget, and that was so big for him that he kept falling leaving his shoulder naked.

He was taking a picture of his beautiful neck when Baekyun spoke.

“ Are you enjoying the view, Chanyeol?”

Of course, how could he thought that Baekhyun wasn’t aware of what he was doing?

“ From someone who doesn’t want to have sex with me, you’re teasing a lot, Baekhyun” he said, making the other laugh.

“ Maybe i like doing it and i can’t lie, i love when you take pictures of me, how you look at me, you make me feel wanted and beautiful”

“ But you are beautiful and..wanted, Baekhyun”

“ Chanyeol i-”

“ Listen, i wanted to ask you a favor. Can I go out tomorro? Not alone, of course” he said, changing the subject before the other could say something that he knew it would have hurt him

“ Chanyeol, it’s too dangerous. Where would you like to go?”

“ Tomorrow is Friday, right? At the market”

“ You want to go to the market?”

“ Of course in another situation, i wouldn’t go there, Baekhyun, but i need to see people, i need to breathe some fresh air and to see things”

“ Mmmmm”

“ So? Is it possible?”

“ Just for a couple of hours, but you won’t ever leave my side, i will be your shadow!”

“ Can’t complain about having you by my side”

“ You’re unbelievable Chanyeol. I will also tell it to my boss, i have to, so there will be a few undercover agents in the crowd”

“ Thank you, Baekhyun, really!”


	10. Chapter ten

“ Look at you, it seems like you never saw a market!” exclaimed an amused Baekhyun next to him.

He felt like that, as if it was the first time he saw seeing a market and people. After those weeks at home, it was like he had to get used to the light of the sun again, to the smell of the city, to hear people talking and it was beautiful.

He kept jumping from a stand to another, dragging a laughing Baekhyun with him.

“ There, we have to go there!” he suddenly exclaimed, pointed at a stand.

“ Do you like old photos?” asked the lady, smiling at him.

On the table in front of him, there were old photos of the city.

“ He’s a photographer!” said Baekhyun, while he was too busy admiring the merch.

“ Oh i see. Well, then i’m sure he’s better than me at choosing the best photos that you can hang in your house, maybe a view of the bridge? I’m sure that a young couple like you shared a lot of kisses on that bridge, so it would be nice having a picture of it!”

“ We are not a couple, but thank you for the suggestion” he answered, blushing.

“ Oh i’m so sorry, i thought you were, you...well if i can say it, you look at each other in a very deep way” said shyly the old woman.

Did they?

“ I buy that” he said, smiling, pointing at the picture of the bridge.

“ Did you share kisses with someone on that bridge, Chanyeol?” asked him Baekhyun, while they walking away.

“ No, not yet at least” he answered.

They were walking so close to each other that their hands often touched.

“ Look, someone is singing there!” he exclaimed and without thinking he grabbed Baekhyun’s hand dragging him in front of a young boy, who was now surrounded by a lot of people.

“ Hello everyone, i’m Kyungsoo and this song is called Fro life, if there are lovers here, this song is for you!” said the guy before starting singing.

“ What? Why are you staring at me like that?” he asked, realizing that Baekhyun wasn’t looking at the show, but his eyes were on him.

“ I’m taking pictures with my eyes of a wonderful view” he answered.

Focusing on the song now was harder because he couldn’t stop smiling. He was happy, he knew that he was with Bakehyun just because he had to protect him, he knew that was just work, but he was happy and for a moment he almost felt like a normal guy on a date with the boy he liked.

Kyungsoo was so good that the crowd around him became bigger and bigger, people started to push and suddenly he realized that Baekhyun wasn’t next to him anymore. In that right moment, he felt hands on him, one covering his mouth and others pulling him away, someone was also covering his eyes.

When he could finally see and breathe again, he noticed he was in a little road between two buildings.

“ You must be Chanyeol” said a man, he had never seen him.

He started to scream and the man laughed.

“ You’re in a market place, you can scream even louder, no one will heae you. Anyway, Mr. Oh sent me”

“ Mr. Oh couldn’t get his hands dirty with other blood?”

“ He also told me you are a talker” he said with a smirk, while in his hand a knife appeared.

“ And that you’re a photographer, so it will be funny cutting your eyes and tongue off” he added while walking toward him while two men were holding him.

He tried to kick them, but he couldn’t. He was so happy that day, at least he would have died with that memory.

“ Don’t you dare to touch him!”

Baekhyun was there, his gun in his hands and he was pointing it at the man with the knife.

“ And who are you?” asked the man laughing.

“ I’m his boyfriend” he answered before shooting to the man’s legs who started to scream, while the two men, scared, ran away.

“ You can scream but no one will hear you and when Mr Oh will come for you, before he will kill you because you disappointed him, tell him that he better leave Chanyeol alone!”

In silence Baekhyun brought him to the car, always holding his hand, they didn't talk, but he could feel his gaze on him. He wanted to scream, to cry, he felt angry and also ashamed, because he wanted to go there, he put himself and also Baekyun in danger for a nothing.

As soon as Baekhyun closed the door of the house behind them, he fell on the floor, he couldn’t control his tears anymore.

“ Chanyeol, it’s ok” exclaimed Baekhyun sitting on the floor next to him, hugging him.

“ It was my fault”

“ No, it wasn’t anyone's fault, the important thing is that you’re here, you’re ok”

“ I’m sorry, Baekhyun”

Suddenly Baekhyun’s hands were on his face and he was kissing him.

He could taste his own tears in that kiss.

His lips were warm and soft and they parted slightly, allowing his tongue to slip inside. They kept kissing till they both had to breathe.

“ I’m the one who is sorry, Chanyeol. I was selfish, i knew what you felt and i rejected you, while we were in the same room, believing this would have kept you safe, believing this was the right thing to do. I was wrong, but please, i want you to also know that i feel the same, and it wasn’t easy for me too”

“ Why now then?”

“ Because when i saw you there, that man with a knife in front of you, i thought that life is too short and that i want you. I know we started with some sex, a very good one, and then all this shit happened, but I’d like to date you, Chanyeol, I'd like to know you better and to kiss you more”

He didn’t know what to say.

“ If that is ok for you!” he added, shyly biting his lower lip.

“ That is what i want too Baekhyun”

They stared at each other in the eyes for a few seconds before letting their emotions take control and so the kiss started again, but this time it was deeper, so rough their forehead bumped a few times.

When Baekhyun left his mouth, leaving him breathless, so he could take his shirt off, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was in that moment.

“ You’re staring, photographer” he exclaimed, before devouring his lips again.

Baekhyun pressed his half naked body against his, pushing him on the floor.

“ I dreamed about this, about you under me so many times, Chanyeol” he whispered, before laying down to kiss his neck, while he couldn’t help but touch his thighs, squeezing them.

“ If i knew that being almost killed was the way to have you back again, i’d have asked Sehun to threaten me a month ago” he said, making him laugh.

“ Now you have me, so please, try not to get killed again, ok?”

Baekhyun was such a good kisser and he knew where and how to touch him, he was so distracted by the sweet taste of his lips and his hand teasing his nipple, that he didn’t realize he was already naked and Baekhyun crawled between his legs.

He was leaving a wet trail of kisses on his thighs and when his face was close to his cock, he couldn’t help but hold his breath.

When he felt Baekhyun’s warm mouth taking him, he was afraid that his heart would have stopped for the pleasant surprise. Everytime he felt his tongue going up and down, he thought he would have cum soon, especially when he started to stroke his cock while sucking his balls.

“ Baekhyun” he moaned while pulling his hair.

He didn’t stop, he kept sucking, stroking, driving him to the edge and right in that moment, the doorbell rang.


	11. Chapter eleven

“ Oh come on, not now!” exclaimed Baekhyun, his lips still on his cock.

“ I think i’m going to cry, now” he exclaimed and he wasn’t lying, because he was so close to cum and then he stopped, now he felt so desperate that he wanted to cry.

“ No please, i swear i will finish what I started, ok? Actually, this is my fault,i forgot that my boss said he would have passed by after i told him what happened at the market”

“ Your boss has the perfect timing” he sighed.

“ I’m sorry Chanyeol, really, but just go to my bedroom and wait for me there, ok? I swear i will be fast and i will finish what i started” he said, kissing him.

He had just jumped on the bed, still frustrated and hard, in a painful way, when he heard Baekhyun opening the door and talking with his boss.

He couldn’t believe that he was receiving the best blowjob of his life and then it got interrupted.

He didn’t know how much Baekhyun would have taken, and he really wanted to wait for him, he wanted to feel his mouth around his cock again, but he couldn’t wait, it was painful and he needed to cum. He closed his eyes and thinking about the feeling of Baekhyun’s tongue and hands on his cock, he started to touch himself.

His hand started to move faster while the orgasm was near, and he knew he wasn’t alone anymore, he heard the footsteps on the stairs, he heard the door opening, but he was so close, he couldn’t stop this time.

“ So while i was down there explaining to my boss that you got almost killed today and i shot a man in the legs, and my boss also asked me what i had on my mouth, because yes, apparently i talked with my boss with cum on my face, you were touching myself” he exclaimed, amused, but he could see the arousal on his face.

“ Sorry, i couldn’t wait, i was going crazy!” he shyly said, cleaning his hand with the bedsheet.

“ At least i arrived in time to watch the show, and now, since you finished what i started, i think we can directly go to the other step” he said with a smirk while joining him on the bed.

“ You mean the part where i fuck you?” he asked, kissing him

“ Yes, but i will stay on top of you this time, Chanyeol. I want to see when you cum in me”

Baekhyun’s mouth felt amazing, but being in him, feeling him stretching while taking him, that felt even better.

That night they weren’t rough like the first, it was all sweet and slow, they were studying each other, discovering each other's bodies and he loved every second of it.

He loved how Baekhyun closed his eyes when he was about to cum and how he slightly opened his mouth when the orgasm hit him. He looked like a painting.

“ While i was about to get killed-”

“ Which time?” asked Baekhyun laughing, while laying his head on his chest.

“ The second time, you told Sehun’s man that you were my boyfriend”

“ Yeah, if we were going to die at least i would have confessed my feelings”

He laughed, kissing his forehead.

“ Then i’m glad we didn't’ die, so i can tell you that I'd like to be your boyfriend, Baekhyun, even after all this chaos”

Baekhyun held on to him tighter.

“ Me too”

He knew that if he would have slept alone that night, he would have had nightmares, but it didn’t happen, because Baekhyun’s warm body next to him made him feel safe.

When he woke up the following morning and saw Baekhyun still sleeping next to him, he smiled.

“ Why are you smiling like that?” asked the other, yawning.

“ I’m starting to be scared of you, you see even with your eyes closed”

“ I’m a well trained agent, i see everything”

“ Well, mr well trained agent, i was smiling because i saw you, you are here. You didn't run away”

Baekhyun finally opened his eyes and pulled him closer till their lips touched.

“ So, what do you want to do today, Chanyeol?”

“ Am i a pervert if i say that i want to stay in bed with you the whole day to have sex?”

He laughed.

“ I didn’t know you were a sex addicted”

“ I’m not, it’s you, you make me feel like this” he said, rolling over the other.

“ I think that is a good way to spend the day, Chanyeol.”

He thought that after having cum twice that morning, he would have been too tired for other rounds, but he wasn’t, it was like with Baekhyun his body didn’t know tiredness, he just wanted to keep having him again and again, especially when he discovered how Baekhyun loved when he ate him.

He loved how he arched his back, moaning loud while his tongue went in and out his sensitive hole.

They kept having sex and cuddled till the sun was gone and their stomach started to be very loud.

“ I don’t think i can walk, Chanyeol”

“ What do you want to eat? I will cook it for you and i will bring it here”

“ Really?”

He kissed him.

“ Really”

“ Then just cook whatever you want, i’m so angry that i’d eat even cucumbers”

“ I was kidding about cucumbers, Chanyeol” he heard him screaming from the room while he was going to the kitchen.

He cooked some ramen and he had just opened the door of the bedroom when he noticed that Baekhyun was sleeping and he looked so peaceful that he didn't want to wake him up. He ate the dinner alone and then he went back to sleep between Baekhyun’s arms.


	12. Chapter twelve

Voices woke him up. He recognized Baekhyun and then his boss.

Why was Junmyeon there? Did something happen?

He got dressed and he was going down when something happened.

“ I’m very sorry for this Baekhyun” suddenly exclaimed Junmyeon. He saw the confusion on Baekhyun’s face, right before he fell on the ground after his boss hit him on the head.

“ No!” he screamed, running down the stairs.

In that same moment, men entered the house and they weren't agents.

“ You are a traitor, you sold me! You are with Sehun!”

“ You can’t understand, Chanyeol, i’m sorry but you got involved in something bigger than you” he said, while some men were dragging him away.

“ No no wait, Baekhyun, please Baekhyun wake up!” he screamed, but the boy was laying without life on the floor.

He was handcuffed and blindfolded. He didn’t care if he was going to die, if those were his last hours, all he could think about was Baekhyun. Was he ok? Did he faint or….

No, he was alive, he had to be.

He couldn’t see anything but the men who were there with him were treating him as if he was a trash bag, they never lost a chance to hit him and when someone finally took the handcuffs and whatever was covering his eyes away, he felt something warm on his face.

“ Mr Oh will soon arrive to take care of you, he’s busy now. If you don’t want to die with blood on your face, maybe you want to know that your nose is bleeding” said laughing a man before closing the door of the room behind him.

So Sehun was behind all that and they brought him there, in a cold empty room that stanked like pee, waiting for his death.

He didn’t know how many hours passed since they took him, but finally, he was alone and he couldn’t help but start to cry.

He wasn’t scared for him, he was ready to die. He escaped from death twice, he knew that he couldn’t keep being so lucky for too long, but he wanted to know if Baekhyun was fine, he wanted him to revenge his death, he wanted him to put Sehun and his boss in jail.

He hoped that he would have found his body.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps getting closer and closer. Whoever was coming, maybe Sehun himself, couldn’t see him crying, he would have faced death without showing any sign of weakness.

“ Sehun is here and he wants to see you” said the man, while another one was tiding his hands up again.

“ He doesn’t want to see me, he wants to kill me” he thought while the man was pushing him.

He didn’t know what place was that, but they were in a building and they were reaching the top of it. After a lot of stairs and pain, he was sure that he had some broken bones that made him suffer at every step he took, he reached the roof of a building.

It was night already and the air was cold. The view from there was beautiful.

“ Chanyeol, i told you that we would have seen each other again!” exclaimed Sehun.

Dressed in a very fancy outfit he was in the middle of the rooftop, a gun in his hands.

“ I hope you appreciate the choice of the setting for your death. No one will hear the gunshot and your body will be pushed down this building, they will all think you killed yourself and finally, I'll get rid of you!”

“ The agents, they are under your control, you corrupted them”

“ Well, i don’t fuck their boss for nothing, but not all the agents like money, some of them prefer to be right and good men, like your Baekhyun. Junmyeon never told him anything because he knew he would have never accepted money to shut up about all this matter, unlike his colleagues did”

“ So did you...kill him?” he asked, he felt something acid in his mouth.

“ Junmyeon would have tried to talk to him, he said that he doesn’t want to lose such a good agent, but if he is not going to accept the deal well...do you believe in Paradise, Chanyeol? Maybe you will meet each other again, there!”

“ One day, you will die Sehun and i hope that when that happens, you will suffer, a lot!”

Sehun took a few steps toward him, till he was so close that he when lifted his arm the gun was right against his forehead.

“ Here we are again, Chanyeol, but this time no one will save you, this time i will pull the trigger. Bye Ch-”

“ No!” someone screamed.

He had just turned his head to see who talked, when Sehun grabbed him, then gun against his temple and his arm around his neck.

“ Well well, i thought you were dead, agent Byun” exclaimed Sehun.

Baekhyun was there. His face was full of blood, bruises and cuts, he could also see a wound on the arm, but he was there.

“ Your pet, my boss, really thought to convince me to join you, when he understood i would have never accepted, he tried to do it with torture, but he forgot that he was torturting his best man”

“ A well trained agent” he murmured, proud of him

“ Exactly” he said, smirking.

“ So i got myself free and i brought him to my superior, after being sure that you didn’t corrupt them as well and now I'm here. Maybe you want to know that this place is full of agents and your men are dead or already in a car that is bringing them to jail, you’re alone, Sehun”

From that position he couldn’t see Sehun’s face, but he could feel his heart beating faster against his back. He was scared.

“ I don’t fucking care about my men and even if you put me in jail, i will get out, i know people, agent Byun, but first, i have to take care of your sex toy”

“ He’s my boyfriend” he exclaimed pointing the gun towards them.

Sehun was laughing.

“ Chanyeol is right in front of me, you can’t shoot at me without killing him”

Sehun was right, but he didn’t know a thing. He didn’t know that Baekhyun not only was one of the best agents, but he was the best shooter, his aim was incredible.

“ Shoot him, Baekhyun”

“ Chanyeol i...what if…”

“ You can do it, i know you can do it!”

“ Listen to you, you’re so pathetic!”

“ I believe in you Baekhyun, you can do it, you won't hurt me. You told me that as long as you're with me nothing will hurt me and i know you will keep your promise” he said while crying.

“ I love you, Chanyeol”

He closed his eyes, smiling at those words.

Then a gunshot and something warm and liquid hit him.


	13. The end

Sehun’s blood hit him in the face, his wound on the neck was deep and he kept bleeding.

“ Don’t whine little baby, you won’t die. The bullet didn’t reach your carotid, and soon doctors will be here. They will heal you and then you will be perfectly healthy for jail, where you will live the rest of your life!” explained Baekhyun and in that moment agents and doctors with a gurney appeared from the door.

Still with the feeling of the cold gun on his temple, he ran toward Baekhyun.

“ Baekhyun” he cried while hugging him.

“ Oh god Chanyeol, i’m so sorry i didn’t know Junmyeon was involved!”

“ How could you? I thought you were dead, I was so worried, are you ok?” he asked, touching a cut on his jaw.

“ You’re unbelievable. You risked to die, for the third time, and you are asking me if i'm ok?”

His whole body ached and something so simple as a kiss was painful, but he didn't’ stop. He kissed Baekhyun, tasting his own tears and his blood.

“ It’s over, finally it’s over Chanyeol, you’re free”

ONE YEAR LATER

“ Remember, the light is always important when you take a photo. It can change everything, it can make something, or someone, looks better or worse and believe me, your partners will love you even more when you show them the beautiful photos you took of them!”

The students laughed.

“ Good, the lesson is over now, see you tomorrow!” he said, smiling at the young boys and girls in front of him.

He would have never thought to become a professor, till he saw the offer of a high school in the city that wanted to add photography lessons and they were looking for a teacher. At first, it wasn’t easy, explaining things to young people, being sure they would have understood what he was saying, it was hard, but seeing them so interested reminded him of when he was younger and soon he fell in love with his new job.

He was putting the books in his bag when someone knocked at the door.

“ Professor Park, can i come in? “

“ Agent Byun, of course, wait, should i call you big boss Byun?”

Baekhyun kissed him, laughing.

“ Just in bed, thank you”

Right after that day, after Junmyeon ended up in jail, his superiors decided to give his place to Baekhyun and since then he was doing his job perfectly.

“ So, are you free this weekend?”

“ Holiday or job?”

“ Job, right?” he sighed, looking at Baekhyun’s face.

He was a professor, but not only. When Baekhyun needed a good photographer he also worked for the government.

“ But the good news is that the mission is in Italy”

“ Italy?”

“ Mmmh, so job with a holiday, how does it sound to you?”

He pushed him on the desk, placing himself between his legs.

“ It sounds good to me, when do we leave?”

“ This evening”

He looked at the clock.

“ Great, then we have time”

“ Time for what?”

“ Sex on a professor's desk, how does it sound to you?”

“ It sounds very good, professor Park”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this it means that you read the fic and i am very grateful for that! I hope you liked it 💗  
> If you have twitter, you can find me here https://twitter.com/Chanbaek_Moon


End file.
